


Playing With Fire

by kirbstommp



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Chaelisa - Fandom, Mamamoo, jensoo - Fandom, moonsun - Fandom, wheesa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, the bp/mmm au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbstommp/pseuds/kirbstommp
Summary: Kim Yongsun is the new girl on campus at Sunrin High, and eventually weaves her way into a group of friends who bond for a lifetime.Typical high school drama. Lil gay babies figuring out their sexualities. The high school au that no one asked for. The usual stuff.





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because my favorite groups are Mamamoo and BLACKPINK and I just need them to be friends. This is my first time writing K-pop fanfic, so go easy on me.
> 
> Mostly for my girlfriend, but posted here so that others can maybe enjoy as well. Each chapter is from a different character's perspective, and will be posted (hopefully) once a week.

The straps of Kim Yongsun’s backpack dug into her shoulders as she yanked down on the excess material to adjust them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though; the pressure took her mind off of the fact that she was starting at a new school hundreds of miles away from home for her senior year of high school. There had been many late nights trying to plan how she’d get out of it- running away seemed like the only thing that would work and, even if Yongsun was exceptionally brave, she couldn’t leave.

It was a month before she turned 16 when her mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. At the time, they hadn’t known how bad it was. It wasn’t until almost 6 months later when talks of moving closer to a specialized facility started that Yongsun realized how bad it was. She never explicitly asked, mostly because she couldn’t face the reality of it. Humanity had put a man on the moon, right? Surely they could fix her mom, so she didn’t need to worry herself with it.

This school, Sunrin High, was… smaller than what she was used to. (This whole town was a bit more quaint than she was used to as well, but she wasn’t necessarily mad about the change of pace.) The halls inside were already bustling with students preparing themselves for their first period classes. There were quite a few stares thrown her way. Not maliciously, she assumed (though, really, some probably were; her worn Converse were silent against the freshly waxed tile as she padded forward, and she was acutely aware that the cuff folded into the bottom of her right jeans leg was slipping ever downward), but Yongsun knew that a fresh face in a place like this was probably not a commonplace occurrence.

The school office was easy enough to find. Its windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, which seemed a little strange to Yong. The girl who sat behind the front desk was nearly breathtaking- not that Kim Yongsun was gay, or anything (and not that there was anything wrong with that- Yong just… wasn’t. She was almost sure). She just wasn’t blind.

When the door’s hinges protested at her entrance, the girl’s eyes flitted up to meet her’s, accompanied by a wide grin. She stood almost immediately. “Hello there,” the girl began with a slight bow of her head, “what can I help you with?”

“Ah-” Yong mirrored her greeting. “Hello, I’m Kim Yongsun, I’m-”

“New!” the raven haired girl finished in an excited voice. “I’ve got all of your paperwork here.” She moved a few stacks of papers around on the desk before scooping up a plain manila folder with her name penned neatly on the tab. “Your schedule is inside, I believe you’ve been placed into the AP Lit class for first period.”

As Yong flipped through the pages, the girl continued on. “My name’s Kim Jisoo, I’m a fellow senior this year. We even have a few classes together- World History, Physics, and Choir.” Yong tucked a strand of dyed pink hair behind her ear as she smiled. She hadn’t thought about whether or not her hair color would be acceptable here, but it was too late for that now. “At least there’ll be one familiar face, then,” she muttered as she glanced over the classes she’d been slotted into. AP Lit, World History, Physics, Trig, Choir immediately after her lunch block, and-

“Home Economics?” Yong’s eyes darted up to meet the girl's- _Jisoo’s_ \- just as the bell rang. Jisoo shrugged. “A few of my friends say that it’s a great class to be in. I’ve never been very interested in it, but it seems like fun!” As she spoke, she grabbed the backpack that had been hidden beneath the desk and nestled one strap over her shoulder. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to your Lit class.”

Jisoo navigated the halls with such ease. Yongsun stayed close at her heels as the sea of bodies seemed to part seamlessly for the taller girl. Down the front hall, left down the hall with dull yellow paint on the walls. Yong nearly bumped into Jisoo when she stopped in front of the door (third door on the right, she committed it to memory). When her guide turned to face her, she saw the way her eyes lit up slightly.

“Byul-yah!”

Yongsun turned to follow Jisoo’s gaze, eyes landing on a head of grey straight grey hair and a handsome face. Yong’s stomach flipped over. The girl returning Jisoo’s wave was _handsome_ , more so than any of the guys she’d seen so far. Must have been something in the water here.

“Byulie, meet Kim Yongsun. She’s new, I was just showing her to her first class.”

The handsome girl smiled at her warmly and opened her mouth to speak just before Jisoo cut her off. “And you have to be _nice_ , don’t run her off on her first day.” Byul-yi’s face contorted in feigned shock, a hand coming up to her chest.

“Jichu, how dare you insinuate that I would be anything but charming.” Yong caught Jisoo’s eye-roll out of the corner of her eye, and the girl shrugged. “Name’s Moon Byul-yi,” she said, “just call me Byul. I’m not a fan of all the formalities.”

Her lips curled up into a crooked kind of half-smile, and this time Jisoo’s eye-roll was evident all over her face.

“It's nice to meet you, Byul.” The informal name felt weird in her mouth, seeing as how this was a total stranger, but it would have to do.

For a few awkward moments, the three just stood there, Byul-yi still smiling at Yong, who was thoroughly intimidated by this whole experience.

“Right.” The beginning of the word clung to Jisoo’s throat for a moment before she nodded at Yongsun. “Stick with Byul-yah, she’ll get you to your next class.”

“Yah! I didn’t sign up to be a tour guide! I don’t work in the office!”

Jisoo had already turned on her heel and started down the hallway as Byul groaned out in protest. “Yeah,” she called back over her shoulder, “but you’re friends with me, so you’re a tour guide by association. Have a good time in class!”

Yong couldn’t help but think that they had been set up for something, but she wasn’t exactly sure what.

“That dick,” Byul-yi muttered, turning to face Yong again. She tilted her head quickly toward the door and pulled it open. “Don’t wanna be late for the last first day of hell, yeah?”


End file.
